Wolverine: A link to the Past
by X-Gene
Summary: 2nd Chapter! Wolverine and Rogue go up against the Juggernaut, but that's not the real trouble, the real trouble is LADY DEATHSTRIKE!
1. The Link

Wolverine: A Link to the Past  
  
By X-Gene  
  
Note: The characters in this story are not made by me. They belong to Marvel Enterprises.  
  
Also these characters are from the X-men movies and the story is told through the eyes of Wolverine.  
  
Part 1 "The Link"  
  
It was cold, the moon shone bright and the glare on the icy cold Canadian lake almost burned my eyes. The camp fire I had stoked was burning low and I had run out of firewood. The best thing to do would be to go looking for wood but instead I waited 'til the fire was out. For some strange reason the darkness always sooths my soul. I sat there at my camping spot alone looking at the lake. I had grown used to being alone. Night is my favorite time of the day partly, because you can't see in the night. In the night you can't see my pain.   
  
Losing Jean was all I could bare. Although I don't show it much, I too am a victim of her death. I tried to comfort the one she loved, but I can't help but turn the other cheek when he's in the room. She wanted me but she choose him, she wanted me but she choose Scott. I'm not sure I understand why I feel this way; she clearly told me that she didn't love me. I'm not sure whether she meant that or just wanted to make me feel bad by loving her but whatever the reason, she said it. It was almost like she knew she was going to die.   
  
My name is Logan and I'm a lost soul. I have no family, few friends, and I've lost the woman I loved. I guess that's why I've decided to continue my search. I'm searching for myself, my past and maybe my future. I'm a mutant with the uncanny ability to heal myself rapidly. Unfortunately, that makes my age impossible to tell really. Well okay, I guess that's not so bad. The bad part is that over the years I've lost my memory somehow. I'm slowly getting back some memories now days but not enough for me to figure out who I am. I want to know so bad now, because the loneliness is getting old.   
  
The professor's school is nice and all but it's become a place full of memories. I haven't been there long but the times I was I was happy. I felt almost complete knowing I was among people who weren't considered (freaks around me). I was interested in Xavier's dream at one time but now I'm not sure about it anymore. It could be the fact that Jean is gone and I've lost interest in the school. Or it could be that the idea of humans and mutants living together peacefully is impossible. And besides that everyone around here seems to have the busy fever. No one bothers to talk to me much anymore, not even my personal fan Rogue.  
  
I look into the darkness as the fire burns out and I realize that I'm not alone. I have the animals around me and sky above me to keep me company. I don't need anyone, not anymore. From now on Logan returns as a loner. When I get back to the school I'm going to pack my things and leave. Leave everything that I've done for them. Leave Rogue, leave the professor, and even leave Jean. I look at the lake one more time, that lake that destroyed my dear Jean. I will never again visit Alkaline Lake, never…  
  
************  
  
"Good morning, Logan, care to have breakfast with us?" asked a man in shimmering silver wheelchair. The man was in a nice pair of striped pajama pants and a white T-shirt. His eyes were on me as if I had done something wrong. Or was going to do something wrong…  
  
"Sure." I said as I walked toward the table in the kitchen. The kitchen was small but was good enough for the many students attending the professor's school. We sat at the table and the professor put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. Jean used to make bacon, I thought, but I wouldn't be rude by not eating it.  
  
"So, have a nice trip?" asked the professor as he picked up his newspaper. The professor was always into the news. He had suddenly been watching the media just in case there was any concern about the attack on the president. The professor was now harboring a wanted mutant, Kurt Wagner.  
  
I hesitated before I spoke, "I guess so."  
  
The professor wasted no time in cutting to the chase. "Logan, I know what's going on with you now. I know you've been trying to cope with Jean's apparent death... I know you've been feeling things…" the professor trailed off. I knew exactly where this was going and I knew exactly where I'd be if I listened to him. I quickly stood up from where I stood.  
  
"Logan," said the professor as he turned to me. I picked up my mug and headed for the patio, "Logan, I've found something. I think it may indeed have something to do with your past." I kept walking; I didn't want to go on anymore goose hunts.   
  
"Xavier, do you realize how many times you've told me you found something?" I asked the professor, being as sarcastic as I could. The professor didn't say anything; he just stayed there in the room. His eyes were fixed on me I could tell even though I was turned completely around.   
  
"You're going to leave us again aren't you Logan?" asked the professor. I turned completely around and looked at him. I understood that as a telepath it was very hard to control going into another's mind, but honestly I think he does it one purpose. My mind seems to be one he can't help but enter.  
  
"Yes, I'm leaving. Is that a problem, professor?" the professor pauses," I'm not one of your lackeys like Scott and Ororo. I make my own choices and I've already made up my mind." I said, responding to the professor's question.  
  
"Logan, I understand your choice. Wish is why I've arrange something for you, something that will give you time to think about your decision. Meet me in the conference room after you're dressed and packed." said the professor as he started for the living room. I had no idea what to expect from the professor as always.  
  
I finished my coffee then headed for my room but before going I had to have one more beer. Well, maybe two more, who knows what could happen on the road. I reached in the frig and grabbed a beer. When turned to exit the kitchen my favorite person just happened to be there, Scott. He didn't move from where he was standing. All he did was smirk, I knew something was up. He had on the usual, tight jeans with a collar shirt tucked in his pants and those ugly boots. His leather jacket was the only thing that looked valuable.   
  
"I heard you were leaving." he said with a grin on his face. He walked toward the frig; he reached for one of the beers I had pulled out. I pulled my hand back before he could take the bottle.   
  
"Since when did you drink?" I said, knowing exactly why he did in fact drink. Jean's death devastated him; he was always in a mood. Usually he's moping around and watching TV, but today is different. Could he really be that glad that I was going to leave? Scott looked down at the floor and grits his teeth. There was laughter under his breath, something that was unusual now days.  
  
"You know Logan, I won't lie to you and say I want you stay here with us. You know, to be a big family and everything." Scott said as he looked at me. "I want you to go away so that I can forget whatever happened between you and Jean before she left us. I know you and her were friends and everything, but I always knew you had a thing for her. It's not that I don't like you, I'd just feel comfortable if you left and never came back."  
  
I wasn't surprised that he said it; I was surprised how he said it. He didn't waste any time telling me he wanted me gone for good. I'm surprised he even confronted me; I know he's scared of what I am. I know he thinks I'm a threat to his relationship with Jean, but I never really thought he'd say anything. I looked at him then headed for the door. I stopped; I did have one more thing to say before I left.  
  
"…You know something, Scottie boy? You can say that it's not that you don't like me but I on the other can definitely say I don't like you." Scott didn't say anything, he just stared.   
  
I turned around and walked up the steps to my room. I walked down the hall. There were four kids running around, one of them was a dirty blonde haired boy, Bobby. I hadn't known him long but I knew he'd take care of Rogue for me. Although I'm still confused about the 'kissing' part of their relationship, I do believe Rogue's happy here with him. Bobby didn't wave when he saw me; he just looked up then quickly looked away. Don't know what that was about.  
  
I reached my room, the door was opened already. I looked inside; there was a man about seven foot tall standing at the window. I realized it was Peter, a guy that everyone liked to hang around. He was from Russia so his English was limited, but I've grown used to the accent. "What's up Peter?" I said as I headed for my closet. He didn't move all he did was look outside. For a second I thought he didn't hear me, and then he turned around.  
  
"Comrade Logan, how nice to see you up bright and early." said Peter as he walked to me. Peter always says 'comrade' that's what made him different from most people. He's always being friendly to someone, even the meanest of people. "I heard you were leaving and I just wanted to say good-bye."   
  
"How'd you know I was leaving? Did the professor…?" I asked as I put a clutter of clothes in my suit case.  
  
"Yes he did send a telepathic memo to everyone in the school. But I didn't need to have a memo to know you were leaving again." Peter said as he headed for the door. "Oh, really?" I said wondering how he'd known I was leaving. He stood inside the door and said on his way out," Why else would you be up a eight in the morning?"  
  
************  
  
I started for the conference room. This was it, no more goose chases. No more mixed up feelings and memories. I stated down the hall and stopped when I saw the school yard. I looked and saw a girl in a black hood jacket sitting alone on a bench. I couldn't really make out who it was. My senses hadn't been necessary for a long time so my eyes weren't focused enough. I looked again but the harder I looked I soon realized who it was immediately. Though she had gone through a who new look, I recognized her scent perfectly; it was Rogue.  
  
I wanted to go and say good-bye but I knew if I tried to she'd ask for me to stay or even worse; she'd ask to come with me. I couldn't endanger any more people's lives. I didn't want another incident caused by me. Stryker's attack wasn't just on mutants in general. Stryker wanted me as well, so what better way to get Wolverine than to hurt the one's he cared the most about? I just stood there for a second then kept moving. If she saw me I wouldn't be able to get away from her.  
  
I entered the conference room only to see my fellow X-men in the room. Ororo, Scott, and Kurt were all waiting on me as the professor fooled around with some papers. Kurt looked up and twirled his long blue tail. He was a strange looking creature, almost demon-like if he had red skin. He had little hooves for hands and feet. His blue skin was tattooed with markings and he had bright yellow eyes. His teeth were pointy, which was one of the reasons why ordinary people would be scared of him.   
  
"What's up fuzz-ball?" I said as came in the room. Kurt grinned but didn't leave Storm's side. He had a thing for her I'm almost positive.   
  
"So you have decided to leave again, yes?" asked Kurt.   
  
"Yep." I said as I walked to a seat. I looked at everyone around me, they either didn't care that I was leaving or they were too busy to talk. Ororo didn't move; Kurt on the other hand leaped on top the table.  
  
"I've not been here long my friend, but do understand that you've said you were leaving before." said Kurt as leaped over my head. His acrobatic skills were amazing, he was now behind me. "But if you ask me, I don't think you'll leave just yet."  
  
"And why's that?" I asked. Kurt looked at me with a funny look, and then he crept closer to me until he was at my ear. He whispered softly, "Because, my friend, God works in many ways and through many people." I stared at him not knowing what the hell that statement meant. Ororo finally got up and moved over to me.  
  
"Wherever you go Logan, be careful." said Ororo. Her chocolate brown eyes met with mine and for second I thought something was wrong. The professor finally spoke, "Ready Logan?" I looked at him; his papers were now in a folder. "Yes, just tell me what you want me to know." I said not expecting a lecture. The professor wheeled his way to the computer and typed in something. The screen showed a 3D picture of the world and then it turned into an outlined version. The blueprint-like world turned around. The professor typed in something again and the screen magnified on one specific spot.   
  
"There, small place in Canada, that's where you should go. There's an abandoned town there; very suspicious. I believe that some answers will be there." said the professor pointing to a place on the map of Canada. His finger wasn't on a town name.   
  
"So why this place?" I asked in curiosity.  
  
"Because of abandoning and the fact that William Stryker some how was affiliated with a research program there. I think there's more to the town than we can see." explained the professor as he shut off the screen.  
  
"What do you mean by more than we can see?" I asked now ready to hit the road.  
  
"I don't know." said the professor shaking his head.  
  
************  
  
The professor followed me up into the cockpit and saw to it that I was ready. He said his little farewell then wheeled down the ramp into the lift off bay. He and his students watched as I shut the cargo door. Scott wove a fake good-bye and smiled. Kurt waved and said something in German but I could understand. Ororo looked at me but didn't manage to wave good-bye. She smiled, but stopped when the professor looked at her.  
  
I was off, off to some deserted town where who knows what I'll find. It's almost too good to be true; I'm finally away from the Xavier Institute. Nothing is holding me back, nothing… I looked back at the school one last time through the window shield as I headed towards my destination. I'm gonna miss the school, I'm gonna miss everything about it. The way the professor confuses me with pointless journeys, the way the kids of the mansion look up to me, but the thing I miss the most is Jean. She wouldn't have let me leave… But she would, she would let me leave. She wanted Scott and not me. I'm finally going to except that.  
  
The ride was lonely and long. I put the mini-jet in autopilot while I take a pee. The jet seems different when you're alone. I'm still a little puzzled why I got to take the mini-jet instead of the van but hey, who's complaining? I head back for the piloting seat when I heard a noise. It sounded as though it was from the cargo area. I walked into the cargo room, nothing. Maybe it was a box shifting? I started back for the pilot seat when I heard another noise but this time it was different. This time it was a human voice.  
  
"Ouch!" whispered a voice, as a box shifted towards a wall.   
  
I headed for the area where the box was; only to find the person I thought I had avoided, Rogue. She was in that same black hooded X-jacket I had seen her in. She was crouched up in fettle position and when she saw me above her she just smiled. I was in a state that only could be so plainly described as mad. Not only did she stole away but she also caught me a bad time. I was almost to Quebecc and there was no turning back. If she hadn't ran out to the piloting area I would have had the guts to throw her out the jet through the cargo door.  
  
"Hi, Logan. Funny I seem to be lost; I thought this was training simulator version not the real thing. I guess I'll just go back to the mansion." Rogue smiled and looked out the window. "Oh, shucks. You've already left the mansion. Guess I'll have to tag along too." said Rogue sarcastically. She seated herself in the co-pilot chair.   
  
"You think you can waltz your way into an adventure don't you? Well I can show you a real cool adventure." I said almost was ready to kill her for sneaking onto the jet. I pressed the cargo door button and the door started to open. A gust of wind was sucking out air and tiny particles from the jet. Rogue's eyes bulged.   
  
"You ever go airborne, missy?" I yelled as the door widened. "Well that's what'll happened to you if screw up my mission, got it?" I can't believe I'm going soft on her. I pressed the button for the cargo door to close. Rogue looks at me in shock. "You scared?" I asked.  
  
"No." she replied.  
  
"You should be, scratch that, you will be." I said as I headed to the pilot's seat. Rogue put on her seatbelt and stared out into the sky. She was different form any other mutant I've meet. She had it hard as such a young age, it almost seemed unfair. But then again, life isn't supposed to be. Mutant or human, life will have challenges that must be met. I just wish I could help with her challenge.   
  
It was silent for a long time until Rogue again broke the silence. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. She looked into my eyes, she had forest green eyes. She almost reminded me of Jean, almost. I thought about her question but I didn't answer.   
  
"Does it have anything to do with this?" Rogue asked as she pulled out a picture of a wolf. I stared at the picture; it was one that I had thrown away when I found the professor. It was something I found when I was in Canada, something that caught my attention. There was something about the wolf that I liked. Maybe the fact it was silver made it different.  
  
"Where'd you…" I started to ask, but she interrupted. "I found after Sabretooth attacked us on the road. It was in a compartment under the dashboard. That was the only picture I saw in there. I was gonna steal it from you when we first met but I liked you enough to keep it where it was. But when we taken to the X-jet by Storm and Scott I took it."   
  
I looked at her, why was she doing this? What did she want from me? I looked at her; she had changed since we first met. She wasn't a girl anymore, she was woman. Her appearance even changed, she changed her style and everything. She cut her hair to chin length and wore visible make-up. She had a darker tone in her voice and she moved more elegantly. She was different and the thing that surprised me was that she knew it.  
  
"That picture was special to me a long time ago but it's not anymore." I said.  
  
Rogue was silent for a while, she just looked forward. She looked sad almost, she looked lonely even with me there. I suddenly understood why Bobby had looked at me so strangely, he and Rogue had broken up. Rogue was wearing dark colors 'cause she was unhappy, that I understood but it seemed more than that. She turned to me and looked at me. I turned the jet to autopilot I could tell something was up.  
  
"Guess you and Bobby broke up." I said; she nodded but that face she was making didn't change.  
  
"What's up?" I asked now confused as to what the problem was.   
  
She was silent for a moment, almost as if she didn't know herself what was wrong. "I know you have the dream, Logan." I almost opened my mouth out wide, but instead I got goose bumps all over my skin. How did she know about the dream, no one knows about the dream. Not even the professor, no one. I looked at her as if I was a child and was looking up at my mother. I wanted to know how it was possible that she knew about the dream.  
  
"They're my memories too; I have the same dreams too." Rogue said. She closed her eyes and put her hand on her chest. "It stays with me." she said and clutches the fabric of her jacket where her heart was.   
  
"What stays with you, Rogue? What are you talking about?" I said very confused but at the same time kind of understanding. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "You, you stay with me everywhere I go. Ever since I touched you I could see your memories. I could see things that were in your past or somebody's past. And now that I have your memories I also have your dreams… Well, not all of them, just the ones that matter the most."   
  
I looked at her with surprise; I hadn't forgotten that she had touched me. But one thing that never occurred to me was that she would gain anything from it. I had forgotten that everyone she touches will not only loss consciousness but also loses a bit of themselves. Rogue had touched me more than once and it would have been easy for her to get my memories.  
  
"What do you see in my memories?" I asked eagerly.   
  
"Nothing much, I've seen a tank of water and people drinking wine and laughing." she said.  
  
They were memories that I've already remembered. Rogue looked as if she were holding something back. "Logan, I also see something else." said Rogue as she picks up the picture of the wolf. "I see the wolf, not the picture but the real thing…I know you have you the dream about the woman and I think the wolf has something to do with it."   
  
I now understood, it was so simple, this trip was obviously a set up. Rogue being here was a part of the mission. The professor had planned the whole thing. That's why Ororo was smiling and why Kurt was talking with symbolism. That's why the jet was given to me; the professor knew I would have to comeback. Rogue was the link to all of this. I stared at her in shock and she smiled.   
  
"I'm the link Logan; you can't stop me from being a part of this trip because in a sense you need me. How else are you supposed to find what you need?" Rogue was grinning from ear to ear. The computer beeped making sure we were aware that we've reached our destination.   
  
"Suit up, Logan, I have feeling we might have company." said Rogue going to the back of the jet to change into her uniform.   
  
I waited a little while before going to the back of the jet, I didn't want to invade anyone's privacy. When I came to the back she was already dressed in the black leathered x-men uniform, she still had on her hooded x-jacket; it was over her uniform. She looked like a real woman in her outfit, almost like Jean and Ororo. She pulled her hair into a ponytail with a long bang of her white hair hanging over her left eye.   
  
"May don't we look like an x-man now? Or should I say x-woman?" I said as she walked passed me. Rogue grinned and headed backed to her seat. I got dressed and landed us on top a building. We walked into the deserted town square. It was almost scary how deserted the town was and at the same time it was suspicious. I looked at Rogue; she was scared for some reason.  
  
I walked over to the gas station, I looked at the pump. Something was wrong, I felt as those I should be aware of something. My senses were now up and I realized what was wrong. I exerted my adamantium claws and tapped the tank where the pump was; hollow.   
  
"There's no gas, its fake." I looked around at the town and realized something. "The whole damn town is fake, now I'm interested." Rogue looked at me and then at the town. Suddenly she started to run towards the station, but instead of seeing for herself what I had discovered, she headed passed me. She ran passed the station and said, "I knew it!"   
  
I followed her, we were in this together and I didn't need to lose her out here in the boonies. I ran through the small woods that were behind the station. She was chasing something, something or someone. We reached a river and she stopped. She was out of breath and was bent over, by the time I got to her whatever she was chasing disappeared.   
  
"What was that about?" I asked as she got to her feet, I was now annoyed.  
  
"I saw it, I saw the wolf." Rogue said looking at me.  
  
"You dragged me all the way down here 'cause you saw a wolf, one wolf?" I yelled.  
  
"I thought…" she began but I interrupted. "I know what you thought but that could have been any wolf in that picture, Rogue. It doesn't mean anything, now let's go." We walked back to the gas station but something stopped me. I looked around, the scent. That's what stopped me, there was no scent. I hadn't smelt the wolf, that's impossible. My senses were definitely working, I smelt no gas in the fake gas pump so what was wrong with the wolf. Why didn't I smell it or even hear it coming?  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Rogue.  
  
"I'm not sure, but there was something wrong with that wolf. The wolf had no scent, everything has a scent."   
  
She looked at me in a strange way. "Maybe it's a…ghost."   
  
"No such thing." I said. I turned around and looked at the building where the jet was but I quickly turned toward another direction. A scent, a familiar scent, one I'd smelt a few times. What was it? I grabbed Rogue and we walked in that direction. The scent was faint but it was there. Then something happened, something I couldn't figure out. The scent multiplied…  
  
"There!" yelled Rogue pointing to a woman at the top of a snowy hill beside a brick building. The woman was Native American, Apache I think. She was tall dark skinned and skinny. Young yet her hair was shimmering silver that draped over her deer skinned clothing. "Hey!" I said, the woman ran away.   
  
"Let's follow her." said Rogue climbing the snowy hill chasing after the woman.   
  
We ran trying to catch up but it was no use, the woman was as fast as the wind. I could see here way ahead of us, legs moving like lightning. She looked back several times laughing, sounding almost playful. We reached wood and the deeper in the less we saw the woman. Rogue ran ahead of me to catch up with the woman. When I caught up to Rogue she had stopped, I stopped to take a deep breath. Then looked at Rogue she was staring at something. I turned forward only to see a building, a school building.  
  
"…I'm afraid now, Logan…afraid of what'll happen if I go any farther." Rogue looked at the building, shaking in fear. "Don't worry I'm here." I said as we started for the building.   
  
We entered the one storied building only to see what no one would have expected, desks flipped over and papers everywhere. We walked through the first room and into a hallway. The hallway was dark and cold, something was wrong you could tell. The hallway seemed endless. The scent that had multiplied was overwhelming me; I didn't understand what was going on. What was that scent? It was so powerful and familiar. We finally reached the end of the hallway and reached a door.  
  
"No, Logan don't open the door." I turned to look at Rogue, she was shaking. I turned to the door and held the knob. "No! You can't open it. I remember it; it's in one of your memories. Everything here is in your memories; the hallway, the door, woman. I know that if you open that door it only will get worse, somehow I know." I couldn't resist the temptation to open the door; I turned the knob and opened it.   
  
There were steps leading somewhere, but the ending was in the darkness. I headed down and Rogue followed unwillingly. The scents were driving me nuts; I had to know what it was… I had to know what was so familiar. "It only gets worse from here, I know it." whispered Rogue as we went down the steps…And then it hit me, I knew exactly what it was but it was too late…  
  
"Well, well, well look who's come home…" said a deep voice and knew I was in trouble…  
  
"Sabretooth." I said, growling. Rogue froze, she was pale. Sabretooth was propped up on a table grinning evilly and said, "The girl's right, it only gets worse from here…"  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	2. The Past

Wolverine: A Link to the Past  
  
By X-Gene  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not made by me. They belong to Marvel Enterprises. Also these characters are from the X-men movies and the story is told through the eyes of Wolverine. Plus, Creed and Sabretooth are the same person, not to confuse you.  
  
The mutant named Logan, other known as Wolverine, has decided to embark on a journey he doesn't wish to come back from. But unfortunate for Logan his wish isn't granted and a much unexpected visitor is tagging along for the ride. The mutant known as Rogue is unexpectedly the link to what Logan needs to find in his life, but just as they both take a trip down memory lane a figure appears, one that will soon make a living hell out of both Logan and Rogue's lives.  
  
Part 2 "The Past"  
  
I shutter to think that my life is over, that it all was for nothing. I can't feel my heart beat, or rather, I can't hear myself breathe. I can see only black and there is a pain, an awful pain coming from endless amounts of places. I can't think straight at the moment, too many things flashing in and out of my head. Pictures cut on and off, then, blackness again. The images are making me confused, dizzy in a sense. I don't know if I'm floating or laying down somewhere because my vision is gone. I only feel the cold, dry feeling of death. But I can't be dead not yet, I have to protect Rogue, she may be in danger. Correction, is in danger if Sabretooth is behind this.wait that's it, Sabretooth was what we saw in the basement.  
It's all coming clear now, we were in the basement and Sabretooth was waiting for us, that's when I was shot. Someone else was down there too, and apparently they put me to sleep. Well, not for long.  
"Rogue!" I yelled as I awoke from what seemed like death.  
I soon discovered why the pain I felt was overwhelming, I had been shot in various places several times and my healing factor wasn't working fast enough. My eyes were heavy and I felt beans of sweet trickle down my face onto my chest. My vision was blurry and I could barely make out the many figures moving slowly around me, I soon noticed I wasn't walking, but being drug across some kind of hall. Voices were clouding my mind like in my dreams and I knew I was taking a trip down memory lane.  
"Drop him, Carter, throw the girl in the cell down the hall." said a deep and heavy voice that echoed through my mind as someone threw my helpless body into a cold, damp cell. My senses were coming back to me slowly and I could hear the scurrying feet of a rat running pass me. The smell of mildew invaded my nose and nearly knocked me unconscious, but a hand pulled me up, or rather a claw.  
"Have a nice nap Logan?" chanted the heavy hurricane-like voice as it echoed through the cell.  
I could here low whispers around me and knew that I wasn't the only prisoner; there were others, others just like me.  
"Is this your bull shit excuse for a game, Sabretooth, cuz it ain't funny." I said as my vision cleared.  
"The name's Creed, Victor Creed." whispered Sabretooth as he drew closer to me, but I interrupted him before he could say more. "I don't care what the hell you call yourself; you're still a big ugly monster to me."  
Sabretooth, or Creed as he calls himself, didn't reply. There was a second's silence and then Creed dropped me on the floor, I would have gotten up but my legs weren't awake yet. I laid there like a helpless infant and watched Creed walk out the cell and type in a number on the cellpad. Instead of a door there was an electric safety alarm that triggers when I attempt to escape, that is, if I get through the scrambler bars that serve as a door. The scrambler bars are bars that are linked to a circuit in the building somehow, I can feel the ground below me and know that it's electrically connected to the bars. My senses aren't just a freak accident, go figure.  
"By the way, Logan, welcome home." said Creed in an even heavier tone, I didn't have to look to see if he was smiling, I already knew.  
I took a quick survey of the surroundings to see if it was possible to escape, but I couldn't pick up anything. yet. I'd have to wait and see, the place was eerily familiar and it's as if I'd been here before. The cell was built of cold stones, not bricks, and the air was cloaked with the smell of death. The cold floor was all I had, there wasn't a bed nor was there a stall. My wounds slowly were healing, but the smell of blood was fresher than ever. What the hell were they doing in this place, what have I got myself into? What have got Rogue into?  
Rogue, she's gone, where is she?  
Her scent is faint but it's there, as long as she's alive I can sleep. My eye's are heavy and it's getting late I guess. I'll probably slowly go to sleep, but how can I in this death camp? How can I sleep knowing that I might not live to see tomorrow?  
Eyes.too.heavy, drifting to.  
  
  
  
A woman is standing on a snow covered hill, I can see her, she's beautiful. Her long silvery hair drifts in the cool breeze of winter, her dark brown skin fuses with the deer skin clothing she is wearing. She's Native American, she's very young, her life source is fresh almost child- like. I can hear her heartbeat, it's steady, she's not afraid.She's not afraid of the monster I am. She draws closer to me, walking swiftly, coming closer and closer. She's so close I can hear her breathing, I can see her eyes, a nice calm shade of sky blue they are. The hairs on my arms stick up as she nears closer to my face. All this time I've not said a word, I don't want to distract her, I don't want her to stop. She's beautiful and elegant, her hands slowly touch my face and my heart beats faster. Her hands are cold, icy almost, and she holds my face as if to examine it. I can see ever line in her lips as her head leans against mine and both of us looking into each other's eyes. wondering. wanting.  
Suddenly she stops and I can only hear barking of dogs racing to get us, the sounds of the dogs frightens her and she runs from me, not looking back. I want to run after her but my legs don't move and the wild dogs ambush me in the snow. Blood stains the snow red and a truck appears out of forest around me. The truck comes to a stop and out of the truck come figures, men, and they hold guns.  
  
Then the dream ends.  
  
"Wake up, big boy!" said a man as I awoke from what I now realized was a dream, I looked around me to find a damp and cold cell. The man that had spoken, was sitting in the corner of my cell, he was in a dark hooded jacket. The man's face was hidden in the shadows of his hooded jacket, the man's voice seemed kind, but I had a bad vibe from him.  
"Who are you?" I asked pushing myself further away from the man in the corner. The man waited for a little while to answer my question.  
Finally he, "My name is of no concern, but if you wish to know." as he moved into the dim light from the hallway," I'll tell you my codename around here, it's Caliban. Not a really cool name like, Wolverine, but it suits me don't you think?" The man's face was now visible, unfortunately.  
I don't know what scared me the most, Caliban's face or this cell I'm trapped in. I could clearly see his pale gray skin through the dim light, his eyes were covered with a cloth, blood stained. He was blind, I could tell, and he was very tall. His body was giant-like and if I hadn't seen his mouth open I would have mistaken him for a vampire. Caliban had no hair, nor did he have eyebrows, nor eyelashes I'm betting, he was like some kind of beast from the dead.  
I was silent for about ten minutes, I was thinking, was it his mutation that caused his skin to change that way or was it this place? I soon began to think of Rogue, what kind of cell mate did she have, hopefully not a man ^_^. Caliban was silent too, but wasted no time in talking after ten minutes.  
"You are afraid?" Caliban asked as he moved closer to me, I was tense, what was on his mind? Why was he eager to know more about me? I did not answer his question.  
"It is natural for you to be scared of me, I'm not exactly the cutest mutant here." he said as he grew closer to me, I could hear his heartbeat. Thump, thump, thump. It was moving normally, he wasn't feeling emotion right now. Caliban was close enough; now, that I could see the blood stains on the blindfold. I smelt the blood; it was fresh, too fresh. He stopped when he got to me face, as if he were to kiss me.  
"Do not spare your fear on me, Logan; you have plenty of time to be scared. This place may in fact be the last place you'll ever live to see." Caliban said as he returned to his corner. My heart stopped, for a moment I could no longer breathe. I just sat there as if ready to die, I was lost in thought. A million things were flashing in and out of my mind at once, making my head spin. It was something he said, something in his tone that lead me to believe that I had been here before.  
"How do you know my name?" I asked, my breathing started up again, I must have been in some kind of shock or something.  
"Your name has been spoken of, around here, for years." Caliban was back in his corner, face hidden. How, how was my name spoken of here? There's no way, unless.Unless I had been here before, but that's almost impossible.  
"You were the only one to escape, Logan, the only person to escape his torture." Caliban said.  
I wanted to ask him so many questions, but where would I start? Why is it that this is so difficult for me? The bars to the cell bolt apart and a guard is standing at the door, gun in hand. Another man soon accompanied him, tall and raggedy, Sabretooth. I could smell Rogue nearby as Sabretooth came waltzing into the cell with handcuffs in his hands. Creed smiled at me as I stuck my hands out to him, knowing he wanted me and not Caliban. Caliban huddled in the corner and didn't speak, I could barely keep up with his heartbeats, and he was scared.  
"Well, I see you've had a nice sleep after we tranquilized you last night. Get up!" said Creed, demanding.  
I got up and followed Creed down a long hall, trying to search for Rogue among all the faces in the cells. She was nowhere to be found, but she wasn't dead, she can't be. We walked through doors leading up steps and hallways, endless almost. Guards walking behind me, guns aiming at my head and back, I had nowhere to run to so why point guns?  
"Do you know where we are Logan, my boy?" asked Sabretooth, in a deep and heavy voice. The cells ended at the end of another hallway as we headed for a door at the end. My senses were tingling and my body was hot and sweet all of a sudden. Again, images flashed in and out of my mind faster than I can count, leaving my mind flabbergasted. I stopped and fell to the floor, it was too confusing for me, it was painful one minute then joyful the next. What was happening to me? It must be this place, this hallway that's trigger my mind. Something from the past must be here, something that I want to know.  
"I thought it'd sink in by now, but I guess you're dumber than I thought." Sabretooth chanted as he dragged me to the door labeled Department H. Sabretooth dropped me to open the door, I can smell Rogue, I can almost taste her. There's also something else, something I can't figure out, something familiar.  
Sabretooth opens the door and I pull myself off the floor to take a look inside.the memories are starting to flow like running water. The room is dark but I can still make out figures around the room, the room is some kind of laboratory. Doctors and technicians crowd the room as Sabretooth rushes me in; the room is bringing in so many memories. The dreams of being in the tank and the laughter of colleagues are coming back to me, but they weren't dreams, they were real.  
Rogue, where was she? My heart suddenly raced as Sabretooth dragged me to a chair and throw me in it. Helplessly I sat there, wondering when someone would speak. There were about thirty people in the room, all busy doing something, how could they work in the dark like this? Sabretooth folded his arms and waited, for what I don't know. I searched the room for Rogue, nothing, but she was near I could feel it. In the distance a figure was in a tank of liquid, a mutant. Scientist were examining it like it wasn't human or something. Suddenly a flash came and I could remember my dreams of being in a tank similar to the tank the scientist were observing the mutant in. A pain grew in my head and I knew Caliban had been telling the truth about me, I had been here before.maybe this was my home.  
"Good afternoon mister Creed." said a skinny man in a white lab jacket, he was short and old but I couldn't help but notice something vaguely familiar about him. He was Asian or Japanese and his eyes soon shifted from Sabretooth to me. My heart jumped as his dark eyes glared at me, they were almost sinister, I could barely contain myself. Something in his eyes made me feel pain, something about he himself made me unsettled. The pain in my head grew powerful but I didn't fall like I did in the hallway, I stood because of the doctor. There's something about him that's eating me up, something I'll eventually find out.  
"Is this him?" asked the skinny doctor, as he swiftly walked towards me, eyes never leaving me.  
I grew tense as the doctor neared me, what was it that was keeping me from tearing this man apart? What was holding me back from tearing everyone here limb from limb? The doctor stopped when he was face to face with me and I knew something was going to happen. Sabretooth started to snicker and the doctor grimaced. Sabretooth walked over beside me and the doctor cleared his throat to speak.  
"Hello Logan." said the doctor; his voice gave me goosebumps as he began talking.  
"You don't remember me, but I am what you might call, your creator." said the doctor, I didn't move, I was taking in ever word he had to say. "I created the adamantium that was used to create your skeletal structure. I helped create what you are today my boy. My name is Dr. Oyama and." the doctor said as he turned and walked to the tank in the distance.  
Dr. Oyama pointed to the tank with the mutant in it and said," .and I see you've already met my daughter Yuriko." I could feel my breath stop as I stared into the tank, my heart stopped too. The mutant in the tank was now clearly visible as the scientist turned on lights in the tank itself. The mutant I had fought a while back at Alkaline Lake was floating in the tank where the scientist were. I thought I killed her, I remember everything about that fight. She was the toughest and fastest opponent I had ever fought, not even Sabretooth could compare with her power. It's impossible, but there she is, floating in the tank. I can barely make out the star-like shape of the adamantium coming from out of her eyes.  
The doctor soon walked back towards me and motioned Sabretooth to grab me. We walked down some stairs and head for the cargo area, the doctor soon began to talk again. "Logan, you are part of a program and this program is called Weapon X. We take mutants, like yourself and Mr. Creed here, and we experiment on them basically." I could smell Rogue even more now, she's close, real close."We test their limits, Logan; we test how far they can go with their mutant gifts. But you escaped Logan, you escaped before we could test your limits and we went decades without knowing your full potential."  
Sabretooth pushed the "open" button of the side panel on the wall to open the cargo door. I could hear voices, lots of voices, more like yells. As the door slowly opened I could hear the roar of a crowd, the crowd was so loud I could barely hear the doctor say, "Today, we will test your limits Logan, we will test them like they've never been tested before." the doctor stayed behind as the door opened all the way and the crowd roared affectionately at my presence. Sabretooth thrust me into the cargo area, which was set up almost as an arena. The crowd of soldiers and prisoners roared as I slowly got up off the floor, Sabretooth stood at the door waiting for something.  
I found Rogue in the center of the room, handcuffed too, she looked excited to see me but her heartbeat was racing. She ran to me but didn't say a word; I smelt blood on her as she attempted to hug me. Her body wasn't warm like most were, her body was cold and her skin was pale. The eye shadow smeared as tears rolled down her face, she didn't say anything, she just stared at me crying. I knew she was afraid but something else was bothering her, something she's keeping away from me.  
"Oh, Logan, this place is horrible." Rogue said a she cried in my arms," What's going to happen to us Logan, what are they going to do to us?"  
"I don't know, but I'll protect you." I said, the crowd was getting louder and louder as a truck started to back into the cargo area, Sabretooth had disappeared from his spot.  
"I don't need you to protect me Logan. I need you to stay alive." Rogue pulled away and stuck out her arms, I suddenly knew what she wanted. I used my claws to free myself and cut Rogue loose from her handcuffs. The crowd roared at us and I looked up to see who I would kill later, but Rogue tugged me and pointed at the truck. The door slowly opened and I could see a figure, no not a figure, a giant. The door opened fully and I could see a huge outline of a man, well more like a giant man than a regular man.  
The atrocious being slowly stepped out the back of the truck, the man was about eight feet tall in height and at least weight a ton. The man had mangled up red hair that wildly covered most of his face. The man took a step forward and the earth beneath us shook with fury; he was a mutant for sure. An announcer came on the microphone and started raving about how tonight's match will be one to remember, but I wasn't paying attention to the announcer I was paying attention to the mutant that was about to crush us into a pulp.  
"Cain will bring you PAIN but most here like to call him. the JUGGERNAUT!" yelled the announcer, as the crowd roared even louder than before. Rogue was stiff, her eyes focused on the Juggernaut, her heartbeat slowed down.  
This is the kind of fear that makes you piss in your sleep, the kind of fear that puts nightmares in your head; this is something I will never forget. I managed to look into the eyes of the mutant only to see a dark and evil shade of green. The mutant stepped forward towards me and I froze in my place, ready to take a beating I'd never forget. I couldn't focus my hearing on anything in the room except for what that monstrosity in front of me growled. "pain". And then there was a quick and sharp pain in my side, everything went black for a moment and I realized I was stuck by the Juggernaut. Rogue was out there alone with it until I could gather enough strength to fight. My eyes opened only to see Rogue hanging upside down by her legs from the Juggernaut's giant hands.  
A strength I never knew I had came over me and my body lifted off the ground. The adrenaline rush allowed me to leap upon the monster holding Rogue and I stabbed with all my might, but I failed to stop the monster because my claws barely scratched the Juggernaut. With a jerk he throws Rogue into me and we ricocheted into a wall, my back suddenly snapped, Rogue screamed when see heard it. I was temporarily paralyzed, the world was spinning and my heart beats slower and slower.  
  
Suddenly I drift into a calm, an unusual calm.  
  
Suddenly Rogue rushes up from where she hit the wall and attempts to hit the Juggernaut, but the Juggernaut once again has her hanging upside down, but Rogue gives me a sudden smirk. At first I had no clue what this was about but when she started to take of her gloves she had been wearing I understood. If you can't beat a Juggernaut on your own, what better way than to use a Juggernaut against himself? It was only a split second but long enough to drain Juggernaut of his powers and transfer them to her.  
The Juggernaut twitched and dropped Rogue on the floor, the Juggernaut screamed, "What'd you do you little witch?!" Rogue quickly put her gloves on and rushed in front of the mutant, confident as ever. The Juggernaut shook his head and glared at Rogue.  
"You want me, big boy, come and get me!" yelled Rogue as she thrust her fist at Juggernaut with all her might, I slowly attempted to get up but my eyes were clued to Juggernaut as he was thrown into the concrete wall, cracking it all the way up to the ceiling. It was like a freaky cartoon, little guy beats big guy, and Rogue was the little guy or gal. Rogue rushed at Juggernaut but surprisingly he punched her in the stomach, launching her into the opposite wall of the arena, cracking it to the ceiling too. My spine was back in place and I was at it again, I rushed towards Juggernaut. I ducked as he attempted to punch me again and went under in between his legs. I thought as crawled far enough to stick my leg out and kick him in his family jewels. I lunged my foot at his crotch but nothing happened, not a shout or anything. He suddenly noticed me and grabbed my leg before I could kick again, before I know I'm hanging upside down.  
"Balls of steel, Logan!" the Juggernaut chanted as Rogue leaped on his back.  
Rogue wasted no time in taking her gloves but the Juggernaut dropped me and grabbed her by her hood before she could touch him. Rogue struggled to touch him but she couldn't touch him while swinging her around, he was going to throw her again and the bad thing about that was.his powers were wearing off and she'd be seriously hurt with out his strength. I recovered from being dropped and once again stabbed the Juggernaut with my claws that supposedly could cut through anything, Dr. Oyama set this one up good and I'm sure Sabretooth was eating this up too. The Juggernaut didn't flinch, so I decided a direct approach.I went for his face.  
My claws barely touched his face before he dropped Rogue and yelled. I scratched his face with my claws hard enough to leave a couple of deep, scarring cuts. The Juggernaut shrieked in terror as I grabbed Rogue's hand and ran to the nearest corner. The Juggernaut kicked and slammed the ground, causing little earthquakes, Rogue trying to conceal her laughter.  
"I'll kill you Wolverine, I'll kill you!" yelled the Juggernaut as he wiped the blood off his face, smearing it all over him.  
The Juggernaut ran furiously at us, the ground shook with fury. Thump, thump, thump! The crowd chanting," Kill him, kill him!" as the Juggernaut rushed to me pushed Rogue, roughly, to the side and grabbed me with hands. His hair was back far enough to the point where you could see the Juggernauts whole face. The cuts were deep, guess he'll remember me forever. The Juggernaut suddenly squeezed his giant hands around my arm, shattering the bone inside. An indescribable pain overwhelmed my body as the Juggernaut continued to squeeze my broken arm. When he realized my arm was lifeless he grabbed other and jerked at it, pointing it out of socket. I shrieked in pain. If I could use my arms right now they'd have to reconstruct his ugly face cuz there'd be enough scars to mistaken him for his mama. ^_^  
The Juggernaut grabbed my head next and attempted to squeeze my brains out, but suddenly he stopped.not just him but the crowd too. The Juggernaut didn't move, he just was still as if the life was being drained from him. I turned my head to see Rogue on top of the Juggernaut's back with her hands wrapped around the Juggernaut's forehead, draining the life out of him.  
There was only one other time I saw this before and that was when Magneto had her stuck to the machine that could've ended it all. She was glued to it, like she couldn't escape, the same way she's stuck to Juggernaut right now. She'll kill him if she hangs on any longer. The veins on the Juggernauts head were visible and Rogue's eyes were rolled up in the back of her head, only the white was showing.  
"Enough!" shouted a familiar voice.  
Rogue suddenly fell to the floor unconscious, I also fell to the floor, I could no longer feel my arms. I turned my head to see the unconscious Rogue; she had a tranquilizer dart in her neck. Two guards came to pick her up and another two arrived to carry me too. They carried me to the steps where Dr. Oyama awaited my return and said, "You past the test with flying colors, Logan." I couldn't wait to heal up, I was going to tear him limb from limb.  
"When I escape you're the first person I'm going to kill." I said as the guard start up the steps.  
"How comforting?" said Dr. Oyama as I was carried up the steps.  
  
I want to sleep now, but I don't think it's possible anymore, knowing the truth is only making it worse.I just hope I can live through this.  
  
.I'm laying somewhere, somewhere in the snow, and I are dying. The cold air has drained my throat of it's moisture and my heart beats slower and slower.The only thing I can think of is the woman, the Indian woman. I'm staring into the light gray sky and tops of the pine trees of the forest. I can still smell her. I can still feel her hands on my face even though she's gone. She's the only thing on my mind right now. I feel the blood slowly sliding down my waist, I want to die, I want to die like a normal person. I live an endless life until now, until love. Love started me and love is going to end me.  
Suddenly a flash clouds my mind and I see a woman, but not the woman I expected, this woman was different. A long haired woman flashed before me, her red hair matched with her forest green eyes and her deep red lips. I stared at her until her image faded away, Jean, that's her name. I now know why I love Jean, maybe it was all because I needed someone to love, someone like the Native American woman I loved. I wasn't loving Jean at all, I was loving my Indian girl. My Indian girl was gone now and the first thing close to her was Jean, it's all too wrong.  
  
And the dream end.  
  
"Wake up Logan!" says a familiar voice as I realize that I have, once again, slept through the night.  
My wounds have slowly healed and I lift my arm up to see if it works alright, it's okay. I turned to expect Caliban but instead I see Rogue. She was very close to the door of the cell, I have no clue what she's up to but whatever it is she's ready.  
"Where's Caliban?" I asked getting up on my feet, I was a little weak as I got up.  
"He's roomin' with my cell mate, Rahne. You're feeling a little woozy right not aren't you? Well, that's cuz I stole some of your powers." Rogue explained as I walked towards her.  
"Why?" I asked wondering why she needed my powers.  
"Because we're bustin' out, Logan and I needed you powers to listen to the sounds the buttons on the cellpad made, that way I could memorize the buttons the guard pushed to open the cell doors."  
Rogue was brilliant, guess she does learn something in that school Xavier has. First thing's first I get Rogue to the jet and then I find Dr. Oyama and do him in, I don't care about Sabretooth but Deathstrike has to go too. Rogue stuck her hand out between the bars, they were thin enough to not touch the bars, and she started to type in numbers. The prisoners on the opposite walls watched with amazement but never asked to be freed, maybe they thought we'd never make it past the first door?  
There was a click and then the door opened, we were free. Rogue rushed out and ran to the opposite cell from us, "We have to free these people, Logan, they'll die here!" Rogue typed in the number but there was a shriek that echoed through the hallway, a siren went off, they know we're escaping.  
"Rogue, forget them and go!" I yelled, but Rogue gave me a look that told me she was doing the right thing, something that Xavier had taught her to do. I gave up arguing with her and walked to the cell where she was trying to free the prisoners and exerted my claws. I stabbed the cellpad and the door slide open.  
"Get as many people as you can out of here, Rogue, I'm going after Dr. Oyama!" I said as I started for the first door out. I slashed the door open an headed down another hallway, behind me I could smell Creed, he was near.  
"You guys help free the others I'm going to stop Sabretooth!" I heard Rogue yell as I turned to see Sabretooth charging at me. I ran even faster to the next door leading to some steps, I jumped down the banister and fell to the bottom, safely landing on my feet. I looked at the top of the steps to see Rogue and Sabretooth going at it. I'll be back to help, Rogue, I'll be back. I thought as I entered a room full of panicking scientist.  
"Where's Dr. Oyama?" I yelled, but soon stopped in my tracks.  
The scent. the scent that had multiplied when we first came here, what was it? It was overwhelming, powerful and deadly.And then I remembered the scent, but unfortunately it was too late. I turned to my right and saw why the scientists were panicking, not because of the mutants escaping but because something worse was loose.Someone worse than an army of mutants was loose.  
Yuriko Oyama.  
  
"Hello, Logan, miss me?" whispered the low accented voice that I had heard once before.  
I thought,   
  
To be continued. 


End file.
